Did You Know
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Jika itu keputusanmu..." Apakah kau tahu? Selama kau bahagia, itu cukup untukku. (Sekuel 'Don't Make Me Fall in Love with You Again'. Kise's PoV. Drabble-angst gagal. More warning inside. Mind to give me a review? Cover from Pixiv/Tumblr) Happy KuroKi days!


**Warning : Sekuel 'Don't Make Me Fall in Love with You Again'. KiKuro. Kise Ryouta's PoV. Angst gagal. Based-on-RL. OOC? Typo? Quick-typing. Unbeta.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi's character.**

**A/N : Yep back with Shaun the Rabbit desu /slap. Miffy the Sheep(?) /ignore. Bahan fic ini tidak khayal. Ini memang boy's side-nya *shrug* Kenapa saya bisa tahu? Sudah saya katakan ini complicated relationship & feelings :'D /stopcurcol**

**Happy KuroKi days or KiKuro in Indonesia? Pfft.**

**.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Did You Know**

**.**

**.**

_Kau tahu?_

_Tiap kata yang kuucapkan padamu itu..._

_Benar-benar isi hatiku._

_Bukan dibuat-buat._

_Benar-benar murni dari lubuk hatiku._

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi._

_Saat dimana kau mengucapkan, "Mari kita berpisah"._

_Aku tidak siap._

_Aku tidak siap untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpamu._

_Tapi, ini keputusanmu 'kan?_

_Aku..._

_Akan menerimanya._

_Meski dada ini sakit sekali._

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Kalau itu keinginan Tetsuyacchi... Tidak apa... Aku akan menerimanya..." Bibirku mengucapkan kata yang sangat berat.

Berat sekali.

Dadaku sangat sesak.

'Jangan menangis, Ryouta. Tidak saat ini.' Aku tetap mengulang kata-kata itu. Mantra yang menahan agar air mataku tidak tumpah.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas semuanya, Kise-kun." Suaranya yang datar mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya itu membuatku sesak.

Kise-kun.

Kise-kun.

Tidak ada lagi panggilan nama kecil.

Tidak ada 'Ryouta-kun' ataupun 'Tetsuyacchi'

Semua kembali menjadi 'Kise-kun' dan 'Kurokocchi'

Semuanya hilang dalam sekejap.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Kyaaaa-! Lihat itu, Kise-kun!"

"Mmm... Sepertinya ada yang berbeda darinya...?"

Meski aku mendengar suara-suara itu.

Suara itu hanya masuk kanan, keluar kiri.

Peduli setan dengan semuanya.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan begitu saja.

Aku bukan robot, tentu saja.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat ia berada, gedung gym Seirin.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Mengingat Tetsu- maksudku Kurokocchi berada di dalamnya.

"Kagamicchi, apa Kurokocchi ada didalam-ssu?"

.

"Jadi... Ada apa kau datang kesini, Kise-kun...?" Tanyanya. Suaranya yang datar masih dapat membuatku bingung dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kurokocchi..." Ucapku. Aku mengigit bibir bagian bawahku, "A-Aku minta maaf-ssu... Kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia saat bersamaku-ssu."

Mata birunya membulat, "Tidak... Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku sangat egois..."

Egois?

Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu egois?

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu yang selalu kesepian...

Setelah selama ini, kau masih mendukungku untuk semua kegiatan yang kulakukan...

"Kurokocchi tidak salah-ssu..."

Aku mengatakan sesuatu hal yang benar bukan?

"Aku sudah gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik-ssu... Aku ini kekasih yang gagal-ssu..."

"Kise-kun..."

"Aku takut Kurokocchi akan pergi lebih jauh lagi tanpa bisa kugapai-ssu... Kurokocchi..." Aku membayangkan, hidupku yang berlanjut tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kurokocchi.

"Ki-Kise-kun... Tolong jangan menangis disini-"

Maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku...

Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri...

"Kurokocchi... Aku minta maaf... Sungguh... Aku minta maaf..." Aku langsung menarik tangannya. Mendekap sosok itu sekali lagi. Membiarkan aroma vanilla memenuhi rongga paruku.

"Selama Kurokocchi tidak menjadi milik orang lain, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." Aku menahan nafasku, "Apakah Kurokocchi membenciku? Bolehkah aku tetap menjadi temanmu, Kurokocchi...?"

Ya.

Selama kau belum menjadi milik siapapun.

Selama hatimu belum dimiliki siapapun.

Selama aku masih bisa berada disisimu.

Aku rasa...

Aku cukup puas dengan ini...

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

_Akhirnya 2 bulan berlalu._

_Setelah bulan-bulan lalu terlewati tanpa Kurokocchi._

_Berat._

_Tentu saja berat._

_Bayangkan saja orang yang paling berharga untukmu pergi dari hidupmu._

_Tidak berat?_

_Berarti orang itu tidak berharga untukmu._

_Di tahun ajaran yang baru ini._

_Saat bunga Sakura akan mekar untuk menandakan musim yang baru._

_Aku juga akan berusaha lebih baik lagi._

_Lebih baik lagi hingga bisa membahagiakan Kurokocchi._

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Kagamicchi! Apakah kalian sudah selesai latihan-ssu?"

Setiap aku memiliki waktu luang, kuusahakan aku akan menengok Kurokocchi. Tidak peduli sejauh apa Kanagawa dan Tokyo itu.

Demi Kurokocchi, aku rela.

"Kise. Kau menganggu anak kelas 1 yang baru!" Seru partner Kurokocchi itu.

"Huwee... Kurokocchi~~! Kagamicchi jahat kepadaku-ssu!" Rengekku pada pemuda mungil itu. Sebelum aku bisa memeluknya, dia menghilang.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi jangan menggunakan misdirection-ssu!" Aku mulai merasa tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami. Dia selalu saja menghindariku.

Apakah sebenarnya dia membenciku?

Apakah dia tidak suka aku berada disini?

Mengapa kau menghindariku?

Sebegitu tidak pantasnya 'kah aku untukmu?

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

_Sekali lagi, aku hanya dapat menatapmu dari kejauhan._

_Kau tersenyum saat sedang berbincang dengan teman-temanmu itu._

_Tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Helai rambut biru mudamu yang ditiup angin itu sangat menggodaku untuk memainkan jariku disana._

_Tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Bola matamu yang berwarna biru langit itu sangat menenangkanku. Aku rela menatapnya dari waktu ke waktu._

_Tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Aku ingin selalu menjadi orang yang menggenggam tanganmu itu._

_Tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Betapa inginnya aku memeluk tubuhmu yang lebih mungil dariku._

_Tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Aku selalu cemburu dengan siapa saja yang sekarang berada di dekatmu._

_Tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku._

_Tapi..._

_Dengan kau bahagia, mungkin itu cukup untukku._

_Aku akan berbahagia untukmu juga._

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**A/N : Beberapa kejadian itu ada di fic satunya(?) Berhubung saya tidak tahu banyak kejadian dari si cowo, saya cuma tahu masalah perasaannya. Jadilah banyak monologue-_-"**

**Kise OOC banget? Maap-_-" Sekadar penggambaran cowo ini deh. Di RL. Cowo ini merupakan tipikal cowo yang menyembunyikan masalah dibalik senyuman. Namun yang dia menunjukkan kesedihan itu bener-bener ada (saya tahu saya jahat |||orz)**

**Sebagian besar perasaan di atas murni dari dia (abaikan masalah kontak fisik-_-")**

**Jadi...**

**Sekian fic ini. Mungkin fic ini berlanjut bersamaan dengan kegalauan saya. Apa anda berniat mereview? Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca sekalian. Maafkan A/N panjang yang ga mutu-_-"**


End file.
